PPG: PowerPuff interviews
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of The PowerPuff Girls Movie: Remake. Listen or read the interviews from the PowerPuff Girls and others.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Blossom's Interview

 _Blossom, being the smart one. What's it like?_

Oh, I think it's a great honor and…

No wait. Actually, I think those lingos are lame. Smart ones always means the boring one, and I'm not boring. I'm uh, a fiery redhead. And who made Bubbles the cute one?! I'm cute! Look at this bow! And what makes Buttercup the tough one?! Tell that to the monsters that I beat up! I'm smart, cute, and tough! I'm the whole package!

Except for being shy like Bella. I'm more… confident than she is, but she's still very sweet like me.

 _Okay…_

 _Being a superhero, do you feel the need for a cool catchphrase._

Hmm, not really. My actions speak louder than words, unless my actions are…

Blossom then make yells demonstrating her fighting.

Then…

Aaaaaaaaaahhh!

Hey! Maybe one of those could be my catchphrase?

 _So Blossom, how is your relationship with your sisters?_

Hmm, I have good relationships with my sisters, even though we get into fights sometimes. Bubbles giggles but can get very upset easily. Sometimes Buttercup is very rough with us. Bella can be pretty shy and sometimes have trouble saying what's on her mind, but I always make sure to have her back when she needs it.

 _Blossom, your secret. What is it?_

I find inspiration from the world's many female superheroes; like Wonder Woman, Hawk Girls, and… um… Wonder Woman?

 _So what's next for Blossom?_

Um, let's see… there's a meteor heading towards Townsville gotta stop that, I need to clean my room. Um… oh, stop a giant bug from eating downtown, and do my homework. We're learning fractions.

 _Anything else you want to say?_

I would like everyone to know that I am dedicated to keeping Townsville safe from the clutches of EVIL! Especially evil monkeys hopefully that's the last of them. I have my fingers crossed. If I had fingers.

 **Blossom - Time New Roman**

 **Narrator - Italic**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bubbles' Interview

Bubbles is hugging and squeezing her octi doll.

 _Bubbles, being the cute one. What is that like?_

Well, I wouldn't say that. I know so many cute people; my sisters, the Mayor, and Mojo. He's kind of cute, sort of. Maybe he's not so cute.

I'm standing right here

Opps "giggle"

 _Most superheros are afraid to show emotions, but you aren't. You are not afraid to cry._

Who says I cry. I don't cry. Maybe, it was something in my eye. I have pretty big eyes you know.

 _Yeah yeah that's true. In fact, the newspaper once called you and your bug-eyed freaks._

 _ **They are little freaks aren't they**_

Why would they do that? That's really really mean.

Bubbles eyes water, and begin to whip.

I seem to be getting something in my eye again.

 _Aww, there there._

 _How do you answer who say you aren't as tough as two of your sisters?_

I'm tough! I'm just as tough as Blossom and Buttercup! You want me to beat up Mojo Jojo?! I'll do it!

What did I do?

Bubbles growls in anger.

 _Maybe another time. So how is your relationship with your sisters?_

My sisters and I are really close, even though Blossom can be a bit bossy and Buttercup can be tough, but I love them. I especially love Bella, she and I are really close, even though she is shy sometime. You can say that we're like two piece in a pod.

 _What is next for Bubbles?_

Well, maybe I'm gonna go color in my coloring book, probably with Bella, and maybe take a nap, and… uh, do some tough things like fight monsters. Yeah! And beat up Mojo Jojo!

Hey! You wanna piece of me!

And then maybe color some more.

 _"Laughter" Isn't she a pumpkin. Thanks Bubbles. Goodbye_

 **Bubbles - Time New Roman**

 **Narrator - Italic**

 **Mojo Jojo - Underline**

 **Italic and Bold- Other**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Buttercup's Interview

 _So Buttercup, what do you enjoy most about being a PowerPuff Girl?_

I get to use my fists, a lot.

 _Any villains in particular you like using them on?_

Oh man, where do I start? Well, there's Mojo Jojo. love punching that chump… Chimp, and the Gang Green Gang are always hungry for knuckle sandwiches. Hmm, but lately my favorite punching bag would have to be Rocko Socko. He thinks he is sooooo thought. Ooh! Look at me with my scary gloves.

 _You're known as the tough, but what about your sensitive side?_

What about it?!

 _Nothing! Nothing! So uh with all of that unsensitive fighting, do you worry about injuries?_

Nah! And I'll let you in on a little secret. Neither does Bubbles because when you see her doing the real dangerous stuff, it's actually me in a blonde wing.

 _ **Hey!**_

You and the girls have such cute names. Was it a special moment when the professor named you?

So we have Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup because… it also begins with a B.

Next question.

 _Townsville tabloids have linked you and Mitch Mitchelson romantically._

"Can Buttercup sit over here?"

 _Any truth to the rumor?_

Actually, we're just good friends. Boys are gross!

 _So Buttercup how do you relate with your sisters?_

Blossom, is a bit of an Egghead and think she knows everything, but her plans works in the end. Bubbles and Bella act like babies, but they can be tough when they want to. Although, it will be good if Bella can speak up a little more.

 _So what's next for Buttercup?_

Wanna arm wrestle?!

 _Oh gee, look at the time! See you later, Buttercup._

 **Buttercup - Time New Roman**

 **Narrator - Italic**

 **Bubbles - Bold and Italic**

 **Professor Utonium - Underline**

 **Mitch Mitchelson - Quote**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bella's Interview

 _Bella, being the shy one. What's it like?_

Um, well being shy isn't so bad. I do admit, I was a little nervous about meeting the professor, and meeting Ms. Keane and the other kids, and meeting other people. But I don't feel so shy when my sisters are around.

 _What is your relationship with your sisters?_

My sisters are always there for me when I need them. Of course, some do think Bubbles and I are similar to each other, and can tell that we're um, very close.

 _How do you answer those who think you aren't as tough as your sisters?_

Hmm, maybe I'm not as tough, but I always try my best to fight monsters and bad guys. I remember doing the final blow when we first defeated Mojo.

(Bella remembers when the girls stop in front of the Giant Mojo. Then Bella taps him on the nose causing him to fall off the building.)

And then here was the time, I fought off the monkeys. I think I got carried away with that when I used my hyp scream at them?

(Bella screams that causes the flying monkeys to go flying and explode when contact.)

 _Some wonder about you becoming a bit close with Ms. Keane? How do you feel around her._

Well, I do admit, I felt nervous around her at first, but I was able to see how nice she is. Even after we um, kind of destroyed the city, she was able to give me advise and let me know how she cared for me and my sisters. I really like to thank her for the special bandage she gave me.

 _What is next for Bella?_

Well, I have homework to do, and uh, Bubbles and I are going to have a tea party with our toys, read one of my books, and fight monsters and bad guys when the mayor needs us.

 _Thank you Bella for the interview, and you are so sweet._

Thank you.

 **Bella - Time New Roman**

 **Narrator - Italic**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Mojo Jojo's Interview

 _Greeting Mojo..._

Reading.

 _… Jojo._

Yes greetings.

 _You're always doing mean things. Do you worry about being labeled as a bad buy?_

I would have to say… No! I'm not worried because I am a bad buy. A super villain to be precise. Nice job preparing for the interview. It's a sarcasm by the way. I do not think you did a thorough job preparing goodness interviews.

 _But wouldn't you rather use that big brain for good not evil._

Mojo sighs.

Let me explain, I was a cute little lab assistant until the professor turned me into a freak and for that injustice I will one day rule the world, but not in a nice ruling way!

Evil. An evil way. That's my thing.

 _What scares Mojo?_

Scares me?! Frightens me?!

Mojo chuckles.

Hi!

Mojo screams.

Scram!

Rotten Bubbles.

 _What is next for Mojo Jojo?_

Jail time.

 **Mojo Jojo - New Time Roman**

 **Narrator - Italic**

 **Bubbles - Underline**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Mayor's Interview

 _Greetings Mr. Mayor._

Greeting and Salutations.

 _So what was being mayor like before the PowerPuff Girls arrived on the scene?_

Oh yeah the good old days, what a delight; buildings demolished, rampant crime and mayhem, harassed by hoodlums like Gruber. It was like being sprayed by a fresh spring mist. Oh! Happy Days!

Actually it stink on ice! Can I say that?

 _Yeah go ahead we'll beep it imposed._

 _What is one of your worst memories from those early days?_

Worst memory, hmm. I don't really have any… Aahh! The pickle cart!

He remembers the girls destroyed it during their game of tag.

Poor Cuccor! Poor Pickles! Rotten PowerPuff Girls!

Hey!

And that is my impression of what Mojo Jojo would if he were mayor and uh, love pickles. Pretty good huh girls?

 _Mr. Mayor, do you consider yourself tough on crime?_

Oh you bet I am! My darling finger is sore from calling the PowerPuff Girls all day along.

 _Actually, there's no number to dial it's a direct line._

Then why is my finger so sore.

 _What do you enjoy most about being mayor?_

Oh definitely the groupies! I haven't met her yet, but I'm ready… come on groupies.

 _Mayor how do you feel about the rumors that Sarah Bellum is the brains behind the mayor?_

Oh rumors smoumers! I am the brains that Ms. Bellum behind is in front of. No wait that's not right. Ms. Bellum is behind my brains except when she's standing in front of me. Then I can't see because she is tall.

 _You lost me Mr. Mayor._

Eh, what was the question again?

 _What's next for Mr. Mayor?_

Oh Ms. Bellum, can you tell me what's next for me? Ms. Bellum? Oh, I guess signing autographs for groupies. Have you seen any? I'm ready to fend them off.

Oh, I'm sure you are. Thank you, Mr. Mayor.

Mr. Mayor gets off the chair, and leaves the room.

 **Mr. Mayor - New Time Roman**

 **Narrator - Italic**

 **Girls - Underline**


	7. Chapter 7

Bonus: Extra Guy

Just then, a man with brown hair, a green shirt, and dark paints appear on the scene.

Uh hello. Hi.

 _Uh, hello._

You know uh, I was in the movie too.

 _Oh really? Alright, which part?_

Oh, I was an extra. I play man who get spit on by flying monkey and runs screaming into a wall. Can we roll that clip.

(The clip shows the flying monkey spit the man in the eye. The man runs and screams and slams into the wall, and falls unconscious.)

I was going for panic, frightened, and then unconscious.

 _Very believable._

The way I see it, extras makes a movie extra good. Ah ha ha ha!

 _Yeah. What was it like working with the PowerPuff Girls?_

Oh they're great. I never really got to meet them, but I love those guys, and to think my parents wanted me to be a coal miner. I didn't want to mined coal all day.

 _Instead, you wanted to be spit on by a flying monkey and run into a wall._

Hey, that's show biz, right. Ah ha ha ha

 _So what's next for… you?_

Oh boy, lets see. I play man in restaurant in an upcoming Dexter's Laboratory. Hoping they'll cut that scene. I'm up for a role in Samurai Jack as evil minion number four. Yeah, I'm really looking forward to that. Hai ya!

 _Sounds uh, extra good._

 _Ha ha ha ha! Thank you, extra guy._

 **Extra Guy - New Time Roman**

 **Narrator - Italic**


End file.
